


Well I Didn't Know

by orphan_account



Series: Jormund [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon never knew he had a fear of heights, untill Tormund made it his job to embarrass Jon. It worked.





	Well I Didn't Know

Jon's face was a _bit_ flushed. Oh who was he kidding, he kinda liked the praise he got earlier(but he wouldn't tell anyone that).

As the party celebrated, drink, conversating and just all out having a good time. He could distinctly see Daenerys and Sansa speaking to one another, and holding hands. He couldn't hold back a smile at that sight.

"Are you having fun little crow?" Jon turnes his head to see h̶i̶s̶ the ginger giant( or love of his life, which ever you prefer). Tormund was grinning at him, actually down at him. He crossed his arm and smiled back.

"I'm fine, how's the weather up there?" It was only meant to be a small joke. But he didn't know the giant would take it so seriously.

Tormund raises a brow at the joke, and looks down at his little crow.

"Would you like to find out?" Jon's face shifts from playful to confused. The ginger smirks at him.

To say that was surprised would be an understatement. He wasn't even prepared when Tormund kneeled in front of him and wraps his arms around the back of his knees before lifting him up.

The yelp of suprise Jon let out was probably the only reason everyone turns their attention to them. Jon had never been so high up in his life. His arms were in the air and he couldn't control the shock on his face.

As the giant spun him around he could see the amused grins and smirks on people's faces. With Daenerys clapping and some people laughing, he had to put down his head(it didn't do anything, some would still notice the flush on his cheeks)

Tormund erupts in laughter and bounches Jon in his arms a little. The brunette yelps again and pants.

"Put me down, Put me down. PUT ME DOWN" It still didn't help when he heard Arya yell laugh in the back of the crowd. How could he forget that she found out hid fear of heights.

Tormund just smirk and stopped spining so he could toss Jon again. It was fun hearing him squeal.

It was several minutes later when Tormund put him back on the ground, he fell forward and clutched Tormund's armored shirt. The giant raises his brows again and hugs his crow back.

"I HATE heights" The brunette pouted and cluched closer to the ginger.

"Oh, Well I Didn't Know"


End file.
